


Baby On Board

by SatansTrueMistress



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: JackDaniels, M/M, Swearing, Tumblr Prompt, erm, idk - Freeform, small Children, snarking boyfriends, took me forever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 15:42:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3901837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatansTrueMistress/pseuds/SatansTrueMistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baby On Board: Sousa gets an anonymous phone call which leads him to a baby that was left in a carriage. Sousa takes the baby back to the new Chief of the SSR Thompson who tells him to care for the child until he finds out who it belongs to. Thompson eventually ends up lending a hand, due to Sousa’s new habit of falling asleep at his desk. (Due to taking care of the baby)</p>
<p>This is complete</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby On Board

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this little headcanon/prompt thingies on Tumblr and here this is. Idk. Hope you don't hate it.  
> All mistakes (there is probably quite a few) are mine because it's unbeated.

“Uh, Thompson?” Agent Daniel Sousa poked his head through the new chief’s office door.  
“Chief Thompson, now,” Jack said, glancing at Daniel over his feet that were perched on the desk.  
“Chief, whatever,” Daniel rolled his eyes impatiently.  
“What do you want, Sousa?” Jack asked, dropping the papers in his hand onto his desk with a loud thwap.  
“I have to head out for a bit,” Daniel explained.  
“I said nobody was to leave-,” Jack started  
“I know. But I got a call. It was just an address, nothing else. It actually sounded like a scared young girl. I’m going to check it out.”  
“You’re going alone?” Jack asked, raising his eyebrow skeptically.  
“I can handle myself, Thompson,” Daniel huffed.  
“I know that. But you can’t say it doesn’t sound like a trap. It could be like that girl in Russia.”  
Daniel rolled his eyes again.  
“I’m going with you,” Jack decided, standing to grab his jacket.  
“I don’t need your help all the time, Thompson.”  
“Damn it, Sousa, I know. But I’m not losing anymore agents,” Jack snapped.  
Daniel sighed, “Fine.”  
“What address did she give you?”  
“Actually, she told me the Statue of de Peyster in Bowling Green. Said she needed help.”  
Jack heaved a sigh.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Well he looks friendly,” Jack snickered as he flashed his light at the stern looking face of the statue.  
Daniel hummed noncommittally.  
“There’s nobody here,” Jack said after a few moments, glancing at Sousa out of the corner of his eye.  
“I can see that,” Daniel bit back.  
Jack just rolled his eyes, “Well, I mean, it’s midnight, so it’s not surprising that nobody’s here.”  
“I’m telling you Jack, there’s something we’re missing. The girl on the phone sounded really scared.”  
“Fine. Then have a look around. But if we get shot, I’m going to take it personally,” Jack said, gesturing around with his flashlight. He paused as a flash caught his eye, “Wait. What’s that…that thing? It’s sticking out from behind the statue.”  
Daniel started forward but Thompson stopped him with an arm flung in front of his chest.  
“What if it’s a gun Daniel?” Jack asked cynically.  
“Well then we’d already be dead, Jack,” Daniel replied in his most sarcastic tone.  
Jack rolled his eyes but moved his arm.  
Daniel approached the piece of metal that had caught Jack’s eye, albeit a little more cautiously than before. He was quiet for a long moment.  
“Daniel? What is it?” Jack asked cautiously.  
“It’s…it’s a…baby,” Daniel exclaimed incredulously.  
“Come again?”  
“It’s a baby, Jack. An infant. Not very old by the looks of it. It’s February in New York, who the hell just leaves a kid out in February. ” He glanced behind him to where Jack hadn’t moved at all.  
“You just gonna stand there, Thompson?”  
“Yes. Children terrify me,” Thompson said with a weary look at the baby’s wicker carriage.  
“You can’t be serious, Jack,” Daniel said, raising his eyebrow.  
“Yeah, I am.” Jack said slowly, “My neighbors have three boys. Little beasts.”  
“That sounds splendid,” Daniel mused absentmindedly. “Come here and search the buggy then.”  
Jack approached cautiously eyeing the little bundle in Sousa’s arms. There was nothing except a baby bottle and a couple of diapers.  
“Well, what are we going to do with it?”  
“It’s not an ‘it’ Jack, it’s a little boy or girl; and I have no idea. We can’t just pawn a baby off on someone,” Daniel replied, laying the baby gently back in the carriage.  
“Well then, I guess he or she is your responsibility then,” Jack said; looking at the baby snuffling softly as it slept.  
Daniel threw his arms up, “Why me?”  
“Because you’re the one that got the call. What, would you rather ask Carter?” Jack asked, smirking.  
“No,” Daniel said. “I’m not really looking to get socked in the mouth because I offended her.”  
“You think she’d be offended?”  
“That the first thing we think to do upon finding a child is to take it to the only women in the SSR? Yeah, I think she might be a little insulted.”  
Jack snorted. “Do you know how to change a diaper, Sousa?”  
“Yeah, I have nephews.” Daniel said, running his hand through his hair.  
“Then I guess it’s up to you, Pop.” He clapped Sousa on the shoulder.  
“That’s not funny, Thompson.”  
“It’s kinda funny, Sousa.” 

 

“Good morning, Daniel. I heard you and Agent Thompson found something interesting last night. Where is the baby now?” Peggy asked the next morning, pausing in front of Daniel’s desk the next morning.  
“She’s at my sister’s gonna take her to the doctor’s for me.” Daniel said through a yawn.  
“Kept you up, did she?”  
Daniel nodded and rubbed at his eyes tiredly. “How can something so small eat so much?”  
Peggy smiled. “Does she have a name?”  
“My sister?” Sousa asked, confused.  
Peggy laughed. “The baby.”  
“Oh. I’m exhausted. No, she doesn’t have a name. She’s not mine.”  
“We don’t know long it’s going to take to find her family. We can’t just refer to her as ‘the girl’ or ‘the baby’. She needs a name, Daniel.”  
Daniel yawned again.  
“I have no idea what to name her.”  
“Well, what does she look like?”  
“Small…and…small?” Daniel made a face.  
Peggy laughed. “What color are her eyes, her hair?”  
“Her hair is black; and I think her eyes are…blue, I think?”  
“What about Mary?” Peggy suggested.  
Daniel scrunched up his face. “She doesn’t really look like a Mary.”  
Peggy nodded in acquiesce. “Fair enough. What about Evelyn, Alice, or Elizabeth?”  
“Elizabeth is my sister’s name.”  
Jack poked his head out of his office. “Carter, Sousa. What is so interesting that you two are talking instead of working?”  
“Alice.” Daniel answered. “We were talking about Alice.”  
“Alice?” Thompson was confused.  
“Agent Sousa and I were discussing the baby the two of you found last night and I pointed out that she needed a name. Daniel chose Alice.”  
Jack studied Daniel. “Don’t get too attached, she’ll have to go home.”  
Daniel shook his head. “I won’t get attached but, we don’t know how long it will take to find her family, and like Carter said, we can’t just call her ‘it’ all the time.”  
“True.”

 

“Sousa.” Thompson shouted, slamming his hand on Daniel’s desk.  
Daniel jumped. “Sorry.” He mumbled rubbing his eyes.  
“This is the fourth time I’ve caught you sleeping at your desk.” Jack said, studying Daniel’s face and frowning.  
Daniel groaned. “I know; I’m sorry. I can’t get any sleep, Alice wakes up in the middle of the night for God knows why, then when I finally get her to sleep, she wakes up at the slightest noise.” He gestured to where the baby’s carriage was sitting next to his desk. “Then when I get her here, she sleeps like a log.”  
“Yeah, speaking of which. Why is there a baby in the middle of the office?”  
Daniel yawned wildly. “Because my sister broke her foot, this morning. She dropped an iron skillet on it. She’s still at the hospital.”  
Jack cringed. “That must have hurt.”  
Daniel shrugged. “She didn’t cry or anything, she just swore loudly. Pretty unladylike but very Lizzie-like.”  
Jack laughed. “Go home, Sousa. Get some sleep.”  
“What about Alice?”  
Jack squinted at the carriage. “I’m sure we have some agents with kids.”  
Daniel chewed his lip.  
Jack sighed. “Someone here can feed her and change diapers, I’m sure. Go. That’s not a request; it’s an order, Sousa.”  
Daniel looked at him skeptically and sighed. “Promise me nothing will happen to her. I want to be able to give a family back their child.”  
“I’m the one that told you to take care of her and I’m officially relieving you of that duty for a few hours. I’ll make sure nothing happens to her, cross my heart. Now go home.”  
“Don’t worry, Daniel, I’ll make sure Agent Thompson doesn’t do anything stupid.” Peggy said from her desk. Smirking a little, she added. “I personally want to see him attempt to feed her. I give it approximately three seconds before he drops the bottle.”  
“Very funny, Carter.”  
Daniel chuckled. “Can you imagine him trying to change a diaper?”  
“Both of you are fired.” Jack said, closing his office door.

 

Daniel stopped short as he entered his living room. Jack Thompson was asleep on his couch.  
“Jack?” He croaked.  
Jack inhaled sharply, his head snapping up, he squinted at Daniel. “Hey. Morning.”  
“What…what are you doing here?”  
Jack blinked at him. “Uh…” he started, rubbing his eye.  
“Sorry, that came out ruder than I meant it to.” Daniel yawned.  
Jack chuckled tiredly. “I brought Alice home about...one this morning. I tried waking you up for about ten minutes but you were so exhausted that you just kept snoring so I thought I’d stay. Let you get some more rest.”  
“That…that’s really out of character. Really nice. But out of character.”  
Jack laughed, pushing himself into a sitting positing. “I get it, I’m an ass.”  
Daniel sat on the sofa next to him. “Not always. Usually, yeah. But not always.”  
Jack shook his head. “Thanks, Sousa.”  
They sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes.  
“So how was Alice after I left?” Daniel asked.  
Jack glanced at the carriage and shrugged. “She’s quiet.”  
“Seriously?! She’s never quiet for me.” Daniel leaned over her buggy. "She’s chewing on her toe.”  
Alice smiled at him around her foot. 

 

“Ah, Daniel.” Peggy said, strolling up to his desk at lunch.  
“Hey, Peg. How’s it going?”  
“Very well, thank you. How is everything going with Alice? Did you get any sleep?”  
“Yeah.” Daniel said slowly. “Then I woke up to Jack Thompson asleep on my couch.”  
Peggy huffed a laugh. “Yes I’m not surprised.” At Daniel’s confused face, she continued. “Alice smiled at Jack once and he has been completely wrapped around her finger since that moment on.”  
Daniel laughed. “You’re kidding.”  
“Yes, I was quite surprised as well. What did the doctor say?”  
Daniel shrugged. “She’s healthy. About three months old. Have you managed to find anything about her family?”  
Peggy shook her head. “I’ve been stopping at hospitals to get names of girls who have given birth in the last six months. Looks like I can narrow it down to three, four to be safe. But that’s still quite a few girls.” She paused for a moment, a vaguely horrified look crossing her face “I wonder if any of them belong to Howard.” She whispered.  
Daniel laughed. 

 

When Daniel heard a knock at his door, he assumed it was one of his neighbors coming to complain about Alice’s incessant crying. He was quite wrong.  
“Jack?”  
“Hey, Sousa.” Jack drawled, leaning heavily against the door frame.  
“What are you doing here?” Daniel covered a yawn with his hand, “And have you been drinking?  
Jack waved his hand, “I had one, two drinks tops. And I’m here to help you with Alice. She likes me better anyway,” He smirked.  
Daniel snorted and stood aside to let Jack in.  
Jack crossed the small front room and scooped up Alice, who immediately stopped crying. Daniel watched with amused fascination as Jack cooed and rocked Alice side to side.  
“Hello little girl. How are you tonight? Are you being good for Daniel? Of course you are. You’re a sweet baby.”  
“Jack?” Daniel leaned against the counter, studying his friend with a smirk.  
Jack looked at Daniel with his eyebrows raised.  
“Thought you didn’t like kids.”  
Jack shrugged. “This one’s not so bad, are you little one?” He crooned at Alice, kissing her head.  
“We weren’t supposed to get attached, Jack.” Daniel reminded him softly.  
Jack sighed. “Yeah, I know.”  
Daniel chewed his lip. “You sleeping on the couch, then?”  
“Where else would I sleep?” Jack asked sarcastically, putting Alice back in her buggy gently.  
Daniel shrugged. “You never know with you. Wondering if you were gonna kick me out of my bed.”  
“I’m not that much of an ass, goddamn, Sousa.” Jack retorted.  
“I’m just kidding, Jack.” Daniel laughed.  
Thompson shoved Sousa’s shoulder lightly.  
Daniel shoved him back. “Get some sleep, pal.”  
“Yeah, night Sousa.” Jack yawned as Daniel tossed him a ratty old blanket. 

 

 

“Budge up, motherfucker,” Jack said, nudging Daniel’s shoulder.  
Daniel sighed, but moved over, “This is my bed, Jack.”  
“Yeah, I know,” Jack rolled over and was snoring in about thirty seconds.  
Daniel just sighed. 

 

Daniel woke up shivering, mashed against the wall. He cracked his eye open, and in the dimly lit room he could see Jack curled up in a ball, wrapped in all the blankets. Daniel shoved him in the back.  
“Jack. Jack.”  
“What, Daniel?” Thompson grumbled.  
“It’s time to get up.”  
Jack groaned loudly.  
“Little louder, Jack. I don’t think Mrs. Jones down the street quite heard you,” Daniel yawned, rubbing his eyes.  
“Shut up, Sousa,” Jack muttered, swinging his legs off the bed.  
“Go feed Alice.”  
“Yes, dear.” Jack grumbled. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Daniel shambled into the living room.  
“Who is that? Is that Daniel? It is Daniel, isn’t it?” Jack bounced Alice in his arms, “Say good morning, Daniel.”  
“Good morning, Alice.” Daniel said brightly, scooping her out of Jack’s arms. She laughed happily as Daniel kissed her nose.  
“Look at her smile at you,” Jack smirked, “I thought she liked me.”  
“Aw, she loves you Jack. She’d probably love you more if you got her breakfast.”  
“Yeah, yeah. Gimme the kid, go get dressed.” Jack took Alice from Daniel and picked up her bottle.  
It was like this every morning for about three weeks now. Jack came over at night, and they would take turns feeding and changing Alice when she cried. The about a week ago, Jack decided he was going to stop sleeping on the couch and start sleeping in Daniel’s bed instead. Sleeping in the same bed was an unpleasant experience. He snored like a steam engine, and ended up stealing every pillow and blanket, and somehow managed to cram Daniel against the wall. Every night. Daniel didn’t mind. Once you got past his layers of condescension, snark, and him just generally being an asshole, Jack Thompson was actually a nice guy. And surprisingly, he was a natural with Alice.  
“Hey Jack.” Daniel called.  
“Yeah?” Jack shouted back from the living room.  
“You go on and go home and change, I’ll take Alice to Lizzie's.”  
“Okay. I’ll see you at work. Don’t be late.”  
“Yes boss.” Daniel muttered.

 

“Find anything on Alice’s family?” Daniel asked before he headed out for the night.  
Peggy looked up from her files and shook her head. “Nothing.”  
Daniel sighed and rubbed his hands over his face. “We’re never going to find anything, are we?”  
“I don’t know,” Peggy said truthfully, “What are you going to do if we don’t?”  
“I have no idea.”  
“Agent Thompson could always adopt her,” Peggy said over Daniel’s shoulder.  
“And take her away from, Sousa? He’d be heartbroken.” Jack said, tossing his jacket over his shoulder.  
“Yes, well. Have fun tonight, boys,” Peggy smiled, strolling briskly from the room.  
“Well, bye Peg,” Jack waved, “She was scooting out of here. Wonder if she’s got a date. Poor bastard, who’s going to compare to Captain America? Anyway, I’ll see you later, okay? After you pick up Alice from Lizzie's.”  
Daniel nodded, “Okay, see you then. I should be home about nine.”  
“Alright, see you then,” Jack clapped him on the shoulder, then turned and strode toward the door.

 

Jack strolled through the door like he owned the place.  
“Hey, Sousa. Hey baby girl,” Jack sang, lifting Alice out of Daniel’s arms and plopped himself on the couch beside him.  
“I like how you just walking into my house and steal the kid from me.”  
“You just like me being here.” Jack said, kissing Alice’s nose. She giggled.  
Daniel shrugged, “I can’t complain. You keep Alice from wailing at all hours.”  
“Also I am incredibly attractive.”  
“And oh so humble,” Daniel laughed.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Do we have to work tomorrow or today, whichever it is now?” Jack wondered aloud.  
Daniel stretched out on his stomach and pillowed his head on his arms, “I don’t think so. It’s Saturday, right? No, we don’t.”  
“Oh thank God,” Jack muttered, rolling onto his side and pulling his blanket up to his shoulder.  
Daniel mumbled something, voice muffled by his pillow.  
“What?”  
Daniel repeated the same unintelligible sentence into the pillow.  
“What?” Jack asked, grabbing Daniel’s chin and yanking his face out of the pillow.  
“I swear to God if I end up with no blankets, squished against the wall, I’m going to beat you with my crutch.”  
“When does that ever happen?” Jack asked, skepticism coloring his voice.  
“Every night, Jack. Literally every single night.” Daniel laughed.  
“Really? Why didn’t you say anything?”  
“Because you look peaceful,” Daniel murmured slowly, “And I’ve tried. It doesn’t work. You just groan at me.”  
Jack giggled.  
“Did you just giggle? Seriously Thompson?”  
“Fuck you, Sousa,” Jack laughed, a much manlier laugh this time, “I’ve heard you giggle.”  
“Come on, that was clever though.”  
Jack shrugged, “You still giggled.”  
“So did you, just now.”  
Jack hit Daniel over the head with his pillow, “Go to sleep, Sousa. While it’s still dark.”

 

“So I look peaceful when I sleep? I don’t usually look peaceful?” Jack asked, shifting onto his back.  
“No, usually you look arrogant. When you sleep you look peaceful,” Daniel mumbled with his arm flung over his eyes  
“And I look incredibly handsome while I sleep, obviously.”  
Daniel rolled his eyes, “Jesus Christ, I always knew you were arrogant, but at least before you didn’t constantly talk about how good-looking you are.”  
“So you admit I’m good looking.”  
“Jack, do me a favor, and please shut up,” Daniel murmured, burying his face in his pillow again.  
“You’re avoiding the question,” Jack sniggered.  
“You didn’t ask it in question format. It was a statement.”  
Jack laughed loudly, clapping his hands once, “You are completely avoiding the question now, Daniel.”  
Daniel sighed, “No, Jack I don’t think you’re good-looking.”  
Jack rolled onto his elbow, so that Daniel had to look up at him, “Just admit it, Sousa.  
“You’re never going to let me sleep, are you?” Daniel asked.  
“Nope.”  
“Jack, I’m exhausted,” Daniel complained.  
Jack grinned down at Daniel from where he was perched on his elbow. “Admit it, Daniel.”  
Daniel stared up at him then grabbed the front of Jack’s shirt and hauled him down to kiss him.  
Jack gasped momentarily stunned, and then sank into Daniel. Threading his fingers into Daniel’s hair, Jack moved closer, his chest pressing into Daniel’s. Daniel wrapped his arm around Jack’s waist and his hand slid up Jack’s shirt, his fingers ghosted over Jack’s spine. Jack sighed into Daniel’s mouth and Daniel chuckled. Jack pulled away and gazed down at Daniel’s face. Daniel was smiling gently.

Jack’s eyes flew open. Pre-dawn light filtered into the room. Daniel was snoring softly next to Jack; Jack gazed at his face for a long moment. Before he could stop himself, Jack reached out with a shaking hand and stroked Daniel’s face gently, fingers coming to rest on Daniel’s chin.  
Jack slammed his pillow over his head, and groaned quietly. 

 

“Hey Jack, wake up,” Daniel mumbled groggily.  
God please don’t make me. Jack thought miserably.  
Daniel shook his shoulder roughly, “Jack, wake up.”  
I can’t look at him.  
“Jack!” Daniel ripped the pillow away from his face, “Wake up!”  
“Damn, Sousa! I’m awake, fuck!” Jack snapped, rolling out of the bed and stalking into the living room.  
Daniel followed at a slower pace, “Jack, are you okay, pal? I was just kidding around.”  
“I know, sorry. I didn’t mean to snap,” Jack whispered, grabbing Alice out of her buggy and sitting on the couch.  
Daniel lowered himself on the couch beside Jack and studied his face.  
Jack noticed Daniel staring and sighed, “I’m fine, Daniel.”  
Daniel chewed his lip but nodded. Alice reached for Daniel; he pulled her out of Jack’s arms and kissed her nose.  
“Where’s her bottle?” Daniel asked. Jack never put her bottles away. He just left them lying wherever.  
“I know where it is, hang on I’ll make it,” Jack wouldn’t meet his eyes. 

 

There was a knock at Jack’s office door later that week.  
“Come in,” Jack called.  
“Hello Agent Thompson.”  
“Carter. What’s going on? Have a seat,” Jack gestured at the chair opposite his desk.  
Peggy sat neatly on the edge of the chair, “Yes, you and I need to have a conversation.”  
Jack gestured for her to go on.  
“Hm…yes, how do I say this?” Peggy pondered for a moment.  
“What that you have a crush on me?” Jack sniggered at the same time that Peggy said,  
“Do you fancy Daniel?”  
“What?” Peggy snorted.  
“What?” Jack yelped.  
“Jack Thompson, I’m asking you if you have feelings for your coworker Daniel Sousa.”  
“Jesus Carter, do you mind keeping it down. What do you mean?”  
“Jack, I don’t know how much plainer I can make it,” Peggy sighed.  
Jack’s hand shook as he ran it through his hair.  
“Look Jack, I know you have feelings for him because you look at him…the way I look at – at Angie – my girlfriend.”  
Jack was still for a moment. Then he laughed quietly. “I see. Yeah, that makes sense, I guess. She’s cute, quite an actress too.”  
Peggy nodded smiling, “She is indeed quite the character.”  
Jack opened his mouth but no sound came out, so he closed it and tried again, “With Daniel-”  
There was a brief knock, and Daniel opened the door, “Jack, do you want the last cup of coffee so I can make more?”  
Jack held out his cup and Daniel poured him the last bit.  
“Peg you want some out of the fresh pot?”  
“Sure, give her the good coffee and leave me with the stale coffee. I see how it is.”  
Daniel rolled his eyes.  
“No, thank you, Daniel. I’ll make some tea in a moment,” Peggy chuckled.  
“Okay, let me know if you change your mind,” Daniel said closing the door.  
Jack groaned and slumped in his chair, “God I love him so much.”  
Peggy paused with her hand on the doorknob, “I think you should tell him.”  
Jack snorted, “Tell him. Yeah, that’s gonna happen ‘Hey Daniel, I’m a fucking fairy and I constantly think about kissing you.’ That’ll go over well.”  
Peggy tisked, “Do grow a pair, Thompson.”  
Jack gaped at her as she closed the door. 

 

“So Daniel how is practically living with Jack Thompson?” Peggy asked, primly.  
They were tracking down someone who might have a lead on one of the last of Howard’s last missing inventions.  
Daniel shrugged, “Not bad. He’s great, actually. Alice loves him,” he paused and considered his next words carefully, “He snapped at me this morning, though. I pulled the pillow off his head and he literally yelled at me.”  
“Why?”  
Daniel shrugged, “I don’t know, he’s not usually like that when I wake him up. He usually just lies there and stares at the ceiling until I yell him because I can’t get out of bed,” Daniel stopped short, blushing.  
“Oh he sleeps in your bed?” Peggy smirked, her eyebrows raised.  
“Quit laughing, Peg. It’s just because once Alice realized that Jack was sleeping on the couch, she wanted him to hold her instead of sleeping in her bed.”  
Peggy smiled, “I see. We’re here.”  
“Don’t smirk like that.”

 

“Jack, who the Hell is knocking at the door?” Daniel asked, sticking his head out of the bedroom.  
Jack shrugged, “Probably somebody for you, it’s your place.”  
“Do you wanna open it then, I’m getting dressed.”  
Jack pulled the door open as Daniel shut the bedroom door.  
“Hi, boys. Get your shoes on; we’re going out. Mr. Jarvis here will watch Alice,” Angie gushed.  
“Jarvis? Stark’s butler? How did you get roped into watching Alice?” Daniel asked, over Angie’s shoulder.  
“He volunteered,” Angie chirped.  
“If being pestered into agreeing is considered, volunteering, then yes, I volunteered.”  
“If it’s too much trouble, I can stay. I don’t mind,” Daniel said glancing at Jack.  
“Oh, he doesn’t mind,” Angie said quickly before Mr. Jarvis could say anything.  
“It’s quite alright, I suppose,” Jarvis said.  
“Great! Shoes on, boys.” 

Jack snuffled and picked his head up from Daniel’s shoulder, yawning as he leaned toward Daniel “How did we get roped into this, again?”  
“Um…We weren’t really given a choice. They came, Angie swooped in and shoved us out the door and here we are.”  
“Right.” 

 

Daniel waved one last time before shutting and locking the door.  
Jack groaned loudly, kicking off his shoes as soon as the door shut and falling onto the couch.  
“I’m so tired,” Daniel yawned.  
Angie had dragged them to dinner, to see a movie, and then to get drinks. She was a sweet girl, but she talked a mile a minute.  
“And we have to work tomorrow. Fuck.”  
“Yeah, come on, get up. Bed time,” Daniel yanked Jack off the couch by his wrist.  
Jack swayed a little as he stood, “Shit. Room’s spinning.”  
Daniel chuckled, grabbing Daniel’s shoulder, “I told you not to drink so much.”  
“Shh…” Jack said, waving him off.  
“Go to bed, I’m going to shower right quick and check on Alice,” Daniel laughed, shoving Jack toward the bedroom gently.  
Jack nearly lost his balance as he tottered toward bed.

 

Sitting on the edge of Daniel’s bed Jack yawned and rubbed his eyes, jumping as Daniel sat down beside him.  
“You alright, Jack?”  
Jack shrugged, “I’m just tired.”  
Daniel nodded, “So what do you think of Angie?”  
“She’s nice. Never stops talking, but she’s nice.”  
“True. Peggy adores her,” Daniel yawned.  
Jack laughed, “Yeah…they’re…an item.”  
“Oh.” Daniel yawned, “Wait, what?”  
Jack snorted. “Does that bother you?”  
Daniel shook his head, “No.”  
“Really?”  
Daniel shrugged, “If you love someone, you love them. It shouldn’t be a big deal, who loves who.”  
Jack studied Daniel for a long time.  
“What? Does it bother you?” Daniel asked, noticing Jack watching him.  
Jack opened his mouth, choked on his words, and then promptly closed it again.  
“Jack?”  
“No it doesn’t bother me,” he whispered.  
Daniel nodded, “Okay. Let’s get some sleep then.”  
“Yeah, I’ll just check on Alice again right quick, okay?”  
Daniel just yawned, eyes already closed. 

 

When Daniel woke up the next morning, Jack wasn’t snoring beside him.  
“Jack?” he croaked, pushing himself onto his elbow.  
The bedroom door was shut, and the living room beyond was silent. Daniel grabbed his crutch and hobbled tiredly out his of his bedroom.  
Jack Thompson was asleep, sprawled out on his stomach on the couch with his dangling over the arm and his face squished into the seat.  
Daniel laughed quietly through his nose, and drew his finger lightly down the sole of Jack’s foot.  
Jack snuffled in his sleep.  
“Jack,” Daniel crooned at him, poking him in the side, “Jaaaaack.”  
Jack snorted and pushed himself onto his elbows, “Hmm…wha- what? Daniel?”  
Daniel laughed, “Morning, Sleepyhead.”  
Jack rubbed his eyes tiredly and climbed off the couch onto the floor, “Morning.”  
“Did you sleep out here all night?”  
Jack nodded, eyes still closed.  
“Why? Why didn’t you sleep in the bed?” Daniel prompted.  
Jack shrugged noncommittally.  
“Whatever you say, Sunshine. But you have to get up, time for work.”  
Jack groaned, and forced himself to his feet. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Jack. Daniel. Good, you’re here. I have some news,” Peggy stopped them as they walked in the door.  
“Okay,” Daniel said, something in her tone made him apprehensive. Jack must feel the same way because he shoved his hands in his pockets.  
“We have located Alice's mother.”  
Jack blinked. Daniel bit his lip.  
“Her name is Jeannette Guzman. She lives in Bowling Green.”  
When they didn’t answer, she continued, “I can talk to her, if you’d like me to.”  
Daniel glanced at Jack’s impassive face, “No, I want to.”  
Jack nodded, “Yeah, me too.”  
Peggy nodded and held out a piece of paper, “This is her address.”

 

Daniel knocked lightly at the door, while Jack stood on the rickety staircase leaning against the wall with his arms folded and a stony expression.  
After a moment, they heard shuffling on the other side and then the door cracked and a teenager with dark brown curls peeked out.  
“Hi. I’m Agent Sousa, this is Agent Thompson; we’re from the SSR. Is your mother home?”  
She shook her head.  
“Okay. Um…” Daniel contemplated his next words, “We…we think we found, about two months ago, probably your little sister.”  
The girl nodded, chewing on her lip.  
“Your sister was found-”  
“She’s not my sister,” she whispered, “She’s my daughter.”  
Jack edged closer.  
“You’re Jeannette Guzman?” Daniel questioned.  
“How old are you?” Jack demanded angrily.  
“Calm down Jack,” Daniel warned.  
“I am calm, Daniel."  
“I just turned 18,” Jeanette murmured, opening the door wider.  
“Why did you leave her?”  
Jeannette wrung her hands and her voice trembled when she answered, “I didn’t want to. But it’s just my mom and I and we can only just afford ourselves right now, and her father’s dead. Please don’t ask me to take her back. I can’t take her back, I want to. I want to so much. You can’t imagine how much I miss her. I tried keeping her for as long as I could. I just want her to have a fair chance, you know? So I called your office.”  
Jack’s face softened. Daniel nodded, “I understand that. I’m the one who answered.”  
“Does she live with you?”  
“Yeah. She goes to my sister’s every day while I’m at work. My sister just adores her. But Jack is your daughter’s favorite person. He’s got a real soft spot for her,” Daniel laughed, nodding at him.  
“Yeah,” Jack muttered, “She’s a sweet baby.”  
Jeanette nodded, tears in her eyes, “She always was.”  
“Jeanette, I gotta ask, how did you get our number to call Daniel?”  
“From her father. He told me to call that number if it was an emergency.”  
“Who was her father?”  
“Ray Krzeminski,” Jeanette answered timidly.  
Daniel’s eyebrows shot up while Jack snorted, “Wasn’t he a little old for you?”  
She nodded, eyes downcast, “I know.”  
“He was, but it makes sense. He was an agent.”  
Jack shook his head and sighed, “And a creep,” He growled.  
Daniel swatted Jack’s chest with the back of his hand. “Can I ask, do you mind, what name she was given when she was born?”  
Jeanette smiled softly, sadly, “Rose.”  
“That’s pretty. I like that. Rose. She looks like a Rose,” Daniel said, looking over at Jack.  
Jack nodded.  
“What do you call her?” She asked, looking between them.  
“Alice,” They said in unison.  
“Alice. That’s pretty too.”  
“Alice Rose,” Daniel muttered, “I like it.”  
“What are you going to do with her?” Jeanette asked softly.  
“Keep her safe.” 

 

It was dark when finally got home with Alice. As soon as the door shut, Jack shook his head, “I always knew Krzeminski liked ‘em young, but I never knew he liked ‘em that young.”  
Daniel shuddered, “That’s…disturbing. She was seventeen when she got pregnant. And who knows how long they’d been sleeping together before then. It’s disgusting Jack, it’s fucking disgusting.”  
Jack leaned against the counter, staring at Daniel with an amused look on his face, “I…I don’t think I’ve ever heard you say the word ‘fuck’, Danny Boy.” It was kind of attractive if Jack was honest with himself.  
Daniel snickered despite his anger, pushing himself onto the kitchen counter, “That wasn’t the point I was getting at, Jack.”  
Jack sighed and hopped onto the counter beside Daniel, “Krzeminski was a creep. But hey, he’s dead now. So he’s not going to be sleeping with teenagers anymore,” Jack assured him, throwing his arm over his shoulder.  
Daniel wrinkled his nose, “I mean…I’m not glad he’s dead. I feel bad for his wife. Hell, I even feel bad for his girlfriend. But…I just wish he was alive so I could deck him, you know?”  
Jack laughed, “Yeah I get that.”  
Daniel sighed heavily and rested his head on Jack’s shoulder. Jack was pretty sure his swallow was audible.  
Daniel yawned, “I’m so tired, Jack.”  
“Yeah me too. Let’s go to bed,” Jack said slowly.  
Daniel stood up, leaning most of his weight on his good leg and pulled his sweater vest over his head.  
As Daniel unbuttoned his shirt, Jack swallowed hard. He couldn’t avert his eyes, he knew he should. Hell, he even wanted to. His brain kept screaming: ‘Don’t look, Jack!’ but the muscles in his eyes didn’t seem to want to function properly.  
Daniel turned toward him and Jack realized, belatedly, that Daniel had been speaking to him.  
“What?”  
Daniel chuckled, “Did you plan to sleep on the couch again tonight or with me?”  
“I – uh.” Jack gaped like a fish. He must have looked like a blushing idiot.  
“Jack, are you okay?” Daniel asked, feeling Jack’s forehead with the palm of his hand.  
“I-I’m okay,” Jack mumbled, flush creeping down his neck.  
“Are you sure?” Daniel slid his hand down to Jack’s cheek, “You’re face is awful red.”  
They stared at each other for a moment. Then Jack grabbed Daniel by the front of his undershirt, and yanked him down to kiss him.  
Jack heard Daniel inhale in surprise. And for a moment, that was Daniel’s only reaction; which terrified Jack. He was expecting to feel the sting of a punch, quite frankly. But when he felt Daniel’s fingertips soft against his cheek, it was actually more terrifying. He pushed Daniel away roughly.  
“I’m sorry,” Jack said breathlessly. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry.” He couldn’t seem to catch his breath.  
“Jack, Jack breathe.”  
“I’m so sorry,” Jack gasped repeatedly.  
Daniel cradled Jack’s head against his chest, “Jack you have to calm down. You have to breathe.”  
“I’m sorry.”  
“Jack stop. You’re okay. Stop apologizing. It’s okay. Breathe.”  
“I can’t,” Jack wheezed.  
“Okay, okay. Breathe in as much as you can,” Daniel instructed calmly, “Good, now breathe out. Good. Keep going. Good.”  
When his breathing was less labored, Jack picked his head up off of Daniel’s shoulder.  
“Are you okay?” Daniel asked him gently.  
Jack nodded, refusing to meet Daniel’s eyes, “Yeah. Thanks.”  
“You should get some sleep.”  
“Yeah, I’ll just go home.”  
“And leave me with Alice?” Daniel complained.  
Jack opened his mouth and nothing came out.  
“Stay here, Jack. Go to bed. I’ll feed Alice right quick.”  
Jack swallowed the lump in his throat, but nodded and silently tottered to the bedroom. Where he promptly crawled to his side of the bed and collapsed. It had been a long day. Jack pretended to be sleeping when Daniel came in ten minutes later.

 

When Jack woke up the next morning, Daniel was already in the kitchen making coffee.  
“Hey Jack, can you feed Alice? I think I burned the toast. How the hell does someone burn toast?”  
Jack laughed through his nose, “Yeah, I’m coming.”

 

Jack put Alice in her stroller gently, “You be good for Lizzie today.”  
She ignored him and tried to sit up. She actually managed it for a few seconds…then she fell over again, and made a frustrated little harrumphing sound.  
Daniel laughed, “She’s so cute.”  
They watched as Alice amused herself by grabbing the ends of her blue dress that Peggy and Angie bought her in her chubby little hands and flapping like a bird.  
Jack smiled at her fondly, “She really is.”  
There was silence, except for Alice’s cooing.  
“What are we going to do with her, Jack?”  
Jack sighed, “I don’t know.”  
“I don’t think I can give her up,” Daniel chewed the inside of his cheek.  
“That’s not happening,” Jack said fiercely.  
Daniel hummed in agreement.  
“I’m leaving, say hi to Lizzie for me,” Jack clapped Daniel on the shoulder and turned to leave.  
Daniel waited until he heard the door close before he said to Alice, “He’s going to try to act like nothing happened, isn’t he? He’s being an idiot.”  
Alice ignored him in favor of her shoe.

 

“Carter, I need to talk to you for a moment,” Jack said urgently, gripping Peggy’s upper arm and steering her to his office.  
“Thompson, what the Hell,” Peggy whirled on him as he shut the door.  
He stared at her for a moment, “I…I kissed Daniel,” he forced out quietly, “Last night.”  
Peggy looked taken aback, shifting from foot to foot. “I see. How did Daniel react?”  
“He…I had a panic attack. I couldn’t breathe, and he helped me through it. Then he made me go to sleep.”  
“A panic attack?”  
Jack waved his hand dismissively, “Nothing serious.”  
“You should talk to him about it. Or I’ll speak to Daniel and see what he has to say on the matter.”  
“No. Carter. No, none of us are ever going to mention this ever again,” Jack’s eyes were terrified.  
“Jack Thompson, you are the most emotionally constipated man I have ever met. You love him. Or you care about him a lot. If you won’t talk to him, I will.”  
“Why do you care?” Jack asked softly.  
Peggy paused with her hand on the doorknob, “Because Daniel is my friend. And I dislike you slightly less every day.”  
Jack chuckled, “Go back to work, Marge.”

 

“Daniel, are you busy?” Peggy asked.  
Daniel glanced up from his paperwork, “Not really. Why?”  
“Come on, then. We’re going to go to lunch.”  
“Why?” He asked suspiciously.  
“Because I want to hear all about Alice’s mother,” she leaned closer, “And I want to hear about your episode with Jack last night.”  
Daniel's eyes snapped to Peggy’s.  
She smirked, “Meet me out by the car in ten minutes.”

 

When Peggy and Daniel were in the car and safely out of earshot of everyone, Daniel turned to Peggy.  
“When – uh. How did you find out -?”  
“Jack dragged me into his office earlier. He’s afraid, Daniel.”  
“Afraid of what?”  
“Well, I’m assuming a multitude of things. His closest friend rejecting him, the judgment you’d both be facing if you didn’t.”  
They stopped in front of the Automat.  
“Can I ask how’s it been for you and Angie?” Daniel asked cautiously.  
Peggy straightened her blouse as she stepped out of the car, “Angie is wonderful. But it is stressful keeping everything a secret.”  
Daniel held the door open for Peggy, and as soon as they stepped through, Angie bounced over.  
“Hey, English!” She chirped, hugging Peggy. She surprised Daniel when she tossed her arms around him too. “Hi Daniel. How is everything?”  
Daniel shrugged as she led them to a table, “I could be worse. How are you?”  
“Eh, haven’t found any acting gigs yet-”  
“Their loss, you’re a pretty great actress.”  
“Oh thank you sweetie,” Angie pinched his cheek, “Peggy is my beacon of light in these trying times.”  
“You’re so dramatic, Angie.” Peggy shook her head but smiled at Angie fondly.  
Angie took their orders and whisked off to the kitchen.  
“So Daniel. Explain to me what happened with Jeanette Guzman.”  
“We went to the address; Peg, she was a seventeen year old girl.”  
“Really?” Peggy raised her eyebrows.  
“Yeah, but that’s not the worst part. Alice’s father – the reason Jeanette had the number to the office, was Krzeminski.”  
Peggy sat back in her seat, “Ray Krzeminski?”  
Daniel nodded, “It makes me so angry, you know? I wish he was alive so I could bash his face in.”  
Peggy nodded in agreement.  
“Jeanette said she gave up Alice, whose real name is Rose by the way, is because after Ray died, it was just her and her mom and she couldn’t afford her. So she called the number Krzeminski left. She just asked us to take care of her.”  
They were interrupted by Angie setting their plates in front of them.  
“Thank you.” Peggy and Daniel said in unison.  
Angie flashed her million dollar smile and bounced away to take another order.  
“So, what happened with you and Jack?”  
Daniel dropped his fork with a clatter and sighed. “What do you want me to say?”  
“What happened when he kissed you?”  
He shrugged, “He kissed me, and then he nearly hyperventilated.”  
“That was it?”  
“Peg, you never struck me as the gossipy type.”  
She sighed, “I’m not, but I am incredibly tired of watching you two make moon-eyes at each other.”  
Daniel blushed and didn’t answer.  
“Daniel, do you have feelings for Jack?”  
Daniel hesitated, “I…yeah.” He sighed.  
“Don’t you think you should tell him?” Peggy stirred her coffee.  
Daniel groaned, “I don’t know how.”  
Peggy scoffed. “Figure it out! Walk up to him and tell him. He’s the one that kissed you. You could take some initiative this time.”  
He was silent for a long time. “Fine. It’s just – fine.” He choked eventually, rubbing the back of his neck.  
Peggy grinned triumphantly. 

 

“When exactly did you plan to tell Jack, Mr. Sousa?” Peggy sidled up to Daniel’s desk and stared pointedly at him.  
Daniel looked at her, incredulously. “You expect me to do it now?”  
“Yes, before you lose your nerve.” Peggy said primly.  
Daniel slid down in his chair. He stared at the closed blinds on Jack’s office windows. 

 

Jack was perched on the edge of his desk reading a report when heard a knock on his office door.  
“Yeah, come in.”  
“Hey Jack, can I talk to you?”  
Jack looked uncomfortable, “Uh…yeah.” He gestured toward the chair opposite his desk.  
Daniel perched on the edge of the chair, and cleared his throat, “Listen, Jack…about last night.”  
Jack chewed his lip, “I didn’t mean for it to happen, Sousa, I’m sorry.”  
“Would you stop apologizing?” Daniel snapped.  
Jack strode to the window, and stared at the skyline, “I kissed my best friend, what else am I supposed to do?” he asked in a low voice.  
Daniel pushed himself up and crossed the room to stand behind Jack. He put his hand on Jack’s shoulder and gently turned him to face him. They stared at each other for a long moment, neither realizing that they were leaning toward each other until they were an inch apart. Jack hesitated. Daniel grabbed his face and kissed him gently. Jack sighed into his mouth and hesitantly slid his arms around Daniel’s waist and up his back. Daniel slid his hands into Jack’s hair and pulled him closer. Jack pulled back slightly to rest his forehead against Daniel’s; both of them breathing heavily. Daniel looked at Jack through his lashes. Jack peered through the hair that had fallen over his face and grinned shyly at Daniel. Daniel laughed gently and smoothed his hair back into place.  
“You could have done that,” Daniel murmured.  
Jack laughed quietly and Daniel kissed him firmly one more time, then pushed on his chest, “Back to work, Thompson”  
Daniel’s face was pink when he stepped out of Jack’s office. Mercifully, Peggy was the one only around.  
She smirked at him and continued her paperwork.  
Jack was reported to be grinning for the rest of the day.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack slid his arms around Daniel’s neck from behind as Daniel sat in one of the chairs in the kitchen, bending down to nuzzle his nose into Daniel’s neck.  
“Hey pretty boy,” Daniel murmured, turning his head to kiss Jack’s hairline.  
Jack just hummed into his neck.  
“What’s up, babe?” Daniel asked, sliding his hand into Jack’s hair as he continued to write out his report.  
“Nothing. I’m just happy to be with you,” Jack murmured turning his head to kiss Daniel’s jaw.  
“You never struck me as the sappy type, Jack,” Daniel snorted.  
“I know, I know. Shut up,” Jack blushed, burying his face in Daniel’s shoulder.  
Daniel chuckled quietly. “It’s okay, I think it’s cute,” He muttered into Jack’s ear, “I think you’re just cute overall, actually.”  
“I get the sense you’re mocking me,” Jack said, his voice muffled against Daniel’s shoulder.  
“Maybe just a little,” Daniel snickered.  
Jack sank his teeth into Daniel’s shoulder.  
“Ouch! Jack, that hurt,” Daniel laughed.  
“Good,” Jack pressed little kisses to Daniel’s neck and jaw line.  
Daniel slid his hands up Jack’s arms, his thumbs rubbing soothing little circles into the skin just above his elbows, and Jack breathed in the comforting smell of Daniel’s aftershave. They sat in comfortable silence, listening to Alice’s deep breathing.  
“I’m happy too,” Daniel murmured quietly after a while, “The happiest I’ve been in a long time, actually. I think I might love you, Jack Thompson.”  
Jack tightened his arms around Daniel, “I think I might love you too, Daniel Sousa.”

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr is http://www.satanstruemistress.tumblr.com  
> I enjoy JackDaniels


End file.
